Kissing
by yongie13
Summary: Ciuman! Ryeowook bingung bagaimana cara ia melakukannya dan meyakinkan semua orang kalau ia bisa melakukannya dan hubungannya akan bertahan lama/namja manis itu kemudian meminta Yesung mengajarinya/hahh bagaimana kalau Yesung yang mengajarinya berciuman/YeWook/BxB/part1;2/Kissing


**Kissing**

**chapter 1**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: BxB, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

Sebagai pilihan dalam cinta, _First_ _Kiss_ menjadi begitu sangat berharga dan harus dilakukan dengan seseorang yang disukai. Selain itu, memilih seseorang itu harus dengan tepat. Bukan sembarang orang atau tidak sengaja. Tapi ada juga yang tanpa sengaja hanya saja... Pikirkanlah selanjutnya. Cara menemukan orang yang tepat adalah _dia haruslah kekasihmu_.

Di kota-kota besar seperti Seoul, terdapat cukup banyak sekolah khusus _namja_. Salah satunya _SM high school._ Ryeowook, menjadi salah satu murid tahun kedua. Saat pergi ke taman hiburan ia bertemu dengan seorang _yeoja_ cantik kemudian menyatakan cintanya, Jung krystal. Tinggi _yeoja_ itu hanya 165. Saat itu sedang diadakan lomba menyanyi dan Ryeowook tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Krystal.

"Dia cantik! Sangat cantik... Akhh _yeppeuda_."

"_Neppeuda_!"

Ryeowook mendelik menatap seorang _namja_ bergigi kelinci yang duduk di sebelahnya, Sungmin. _Namja_ itu tidak terlalu suka dengan _yeojachigu_ temannya itu. _'Neppeuda_!' satu kata itu saja yang dikatakannya kalau Ryeowook memperlihatkan photo Krystal saat mereka sedang beristirahat di kelas. Ryeowook memilih membawa bekal makanan yang dimasak di apartemen daripada harus mengeluarkan uang kembali sekedar membeli makanan di kantin sekolah.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan!" Ryeowook sedikit berteriak kemudian menyimpan kembali ponsel yang memamerkan photo Krystal. Mengambil sumpit dan mulai ritual makan siangnya.

"Tapi _hyung_ serius Wook_-ie_... Kau tidak cocok dengannya. Bahkan kau lebih cantik kalau menggunakan _maiddress_ seperti festival sekolah tahun lalu."

Sungmin berujar sembari mengingat kejadian setengah tahun lalu. **Iya**! Dia memang benar. Saat festival sekolah yang dilakukan setahun sekali, saat itu Ryeowook diminta menjadi maid penjaga kedai makanan kelas mereka. Tepatnya keduanya _namja_ itu yang melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung yang datang dari berbagai sekolah undangan. Karena sekolah khusus _namja_ jadi tidak memiliki pelajar _yeoja_.

"_Hyung_!" _namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya saat mendengar Sungmin harus mengingatkannya pada setengah tahun lalu. Itu sungguh menyebalkan kalau ia harus menjadi seorang _yeoja_. Apalagi setelah itu cukup banyak _namja_ yang menyatakan suka padanya. Ryeowook tidak suka kalau ia harus menjadi _uke_ seperti Sungmin yang ternyata memiliki kekasih satu tingkat dibawah mereka.

"Nanti kau temani _hyung_ ke sekolah Kyuhyun hmm? _Hyung_ ingin mengembalikan beberapa buku miliknya."

"_Hyung_ harus membayar untuk itu."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pernahkah merasa sedikit aneh dengan apa yang sering kali dilihat? Saat kaki melintasi trotoar jalan dan mata melihat begitu banyak kejadian. Ketika otak dengan cerdasnya merekam semua kejadian itu.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah melangkah kembali. Mereka baru saja melewati sekolah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengembalikan buku-buku milik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menatap _hyung_ seperti itu?" Sungmin sedikit memelankan langkahnya saat menyadari sejak meninggalkan sekolah Kyuhyun yang memang jam pulang mereka lebih lama dari sekolah Sungmin dan Ryeowook, _namja_ manis dengan tinggi 173 itu trus saja menatap ke arah Sungmin. Ada sesuatu yang diperhatikannya sejak matanya menatap Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin.

"Sudah sejak kapan _hyung_ melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya.

"_Mwo_? Melakukan apa?" Sungmin sedikit bingung. Ia menautkan alisnya menatap _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hmm..." Ryeowook sedikit ragu mengatakannya. Tapi ia sungguh penasaran. "Itu... Maksudnya..." ia masih bingung. Menautkan jari-jarinya dan menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk sebuah gerakan yang membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Ciuman? Sejak pertama jadian dengan Kyuhyun.. Aaaakkk! Jangan katakan sudah hampir seminggu jadian dan kau belum mencium Krystal? _Aigoo_~ bodoh sekali kau!"

"_Hyung_!"

Ryeowook yang sebelumnya sedikit ragu kemudian mengubah ekspresinya. Ia kesal dengan ejekan Sungmin. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu tidak pernah yakin Ryeowook cocok dengan status _namjachigu_ dari seorang _yeoja_ cantik seperti Krystal. Ia lebih yakin Ryeowoook berstatus _uke_ sepertinya.

"Menyebalkan!" gumam Ryeowook pelan. Dan suara gumaman itu semakin membuat Sungmin terkekeh karena tingkah yang dibuat teman satu kelasnya itu. "Aku pulang sendiri saja!" ucap Ryeowook yang tidak ingin Sungmin semakin menertawakannya. Ia melintasi jalan raya dan berpisah dengan Sungmin.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih banyak Wook_-ie_! Dan... Tidak jadi~" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan sedikit berteriak. Ia memotong perkataannya sendiri dan masih berusaha menahan tawa agar Ryeowook tidak marah lebih lama dengannya.

Bukan hal seperti itu yang dipikirkan Ryeowook sebelumnya. Tapi kalau sudah melihat dan mendengar Sungmin seperti itu ia merubah pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak~ tidak... Bagaimana kalau Krystal marah saat aku menciumnya? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya! Pasti ciumanku akan begitu buruk!" ohhh otakku sakit!" gumam Ryeowook menahan kesal. Kaki-kaki mungilnya menendang krikil kecil di jalanan yang dilewati. Ia memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan Sungmin. Memilih berjalan kaki daripada menaiki bus dan ditertawakan Sungmin.

"Hhh~ Hnnnn~ Hhhhhh~~~"

Suara desahan pelan membuat Ryeowook berhenti dan mencari sumber suara. _Namja_ manis itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap seorang _namja_ berkepala besar dengan kemeja putih yang disingsingkan sedang memegang kepala seorang _yeoja_ yang menggunakan rok mini di atas lutut dan menciumnya.

Oh tidak!

"Hhh~~ Yesung_-ie_hhhh!"

Suara desahan _yeoja_ yang tertahan dan membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. Ia tidak suka melihat ciuman mereka. Apalagi _namja_ itu membelakanginya dan terlihat sekali sedang menikmati perbuatan mereka di balik pohon. Jalanan yang dilewati Ryeowook memang sepi.

Tuk

"Awww!"

Ryeowook melempar krikil dan mengenai kepala _namja_ itu. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya. _Namja_ itu mencari siapa yang melemparnya sedang _yeoja_ itu mengeratkan kembali mantel yang sedikit berantakan di tubuhnya. Keduanya mendapati Ryeowook yang hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"_Thanks_ Yesung_-ie_... Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

_Yeoja_ itu membaca sebuah pesan di ponsel miliknya. Ia memberikan beberapa uang lembaran kepada _namja_ yang dipanggil Yesung dan kemudian berjalan cepat. Sedang _namja_ berkepala besar itu kini berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Yakk! Kau yang melemparku kan?" teriaknya yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook.

"I... Itu... Salahmu sendiri kenapa berciuman di sana. Menjijikkan. "

"Aku tidak berciuman bodoh! Dia memintaku mengajarinya berciuman!"

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajah saat mendengar ucapan _namja_ bermata obsidian kembar itu. "Mengajarinya berciuman?"

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau? Kau harus membayar untuk itu!" ucap _namja_ bernama Yesung itu cepat. Ia menggunakan jass sekolahnya dan meletakkan ransel hitam di pundak kanan. Yesung membereskan dirinya dan bersiap meninggalkan Ryeowook. Sepertinya _namja_ berkepala besar itu telah membolos dari sekolahnya.

Grep

Brugh

"Ukhhh sakit BODOH!" maki Yesung saat tangan mungil Ryeowook menarik ranselnya cukup kuat dan membuatnya berhenti lalu terjatuh di jalan.

"_Mianhaeyo_."

"Apa lagi?" Yesung segera berdiri dengan bantuan Ryeowook. Ia mengepakkan debu yang menempel dan mendelik menatap _namja_ manis itu.

"Hmm... Itu.. Masalah ciuman itu? Apa kau mau megajariku juga? Aku.. Aku akan membayar untuk itu," ucap Ryeowook sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh malu mengatakan itu. Tapi ia ingin meminta Yesung mengajarinya.

"Aku... Aku punya _yeojachigu_. Dan aku tidak pernah berciuman. Kau mau mengajariku? Ryeowook... Namaku Kim Ryeowook."

"Sekolahmu?" tanya Yesung cepat. _Namja_ berkepala besar itu tidak banyak bertanya.

"Tahun kedua SM High School."

"Sekolah khusus _namja_? Owhh... Baiklah Ryeowook_-ie_. Aku lebih tua darimu."

Grep

Dengan cepat Yesung menarik pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan membuatnya mendekat. Ia menghapus jarak keduanya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Ryeowook. Menjilati bibir tipis itu seolah sedang mengulum permen. Ia membuka sedikit bibir Ryeowook dengan perintah, melesakkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu benda di dalamnya. Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu memukul dada bidangnya.

"Sesak... _Hyung_hhhh~" ucapnya sedikit tertahan. Menyadari itu Yesung melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan sedikit mengeluarkan smirk. Rasanya manis dan Hahh~~

"Kau memang harus dilatih. Hanya beberapa detik saja sudah sesak!"cibir Yesung kini melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tangannya di atas wajah Ryeowook seolah sedang meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit bingung. Ia tidak tahu maksud Yesung.

"50 ribu won."

"_Mwo_? Heiii _hyung_ yang menciumku. Harusnya aku yang minta bayaran."

Ryeowook menggembungkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Yesung yang melihat itu tidak menarik kembali tangannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah mungil Ryeowook. "Cepatlah bayar! Kau benar-benar tidak pernah berciuman heh? Aku bertaruh _yeoja_ itu akan memutuskanmu dengan cepat!"

"Heoh?" Ryeowook melepaskan tautan lengannya dan memiringkan kepalanya mendongak menatap Yesung. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan terlihat basah karena saliva yang keluar akibat ciuman mereka beberapa waktu lalu. "Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa menciumnya," sambung Yesung masih meminta bayaran pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Hanya ada sisah bekal makan siangku tadi," Ryeowook melepaskan ransel yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang masih berisi setengah lagi. Tapi Yesung segera menariknya.

"Anggap saja ini bayaran pembuka. Kau masih harus membayar 50 ribu won sebagai bayaran penutup."

"Bayaran penutup? Apa maksud _hyung_ saat aku sudah berhasil menciumnya dengan baik?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung menuju balik pohon tempat _namja_ tampan itu mencium _yeoja_ beberapa saat lalu. "Hu um... Dan bayaran utama akan aku katakan nanti!"

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook berdiri dan menarik kotak bekal makannya.

"Yakk! Aku tidak akan meminta uang sebagai bayaran utama. Sudahlah! Kembalikan makan siang itu."

Yesung menggapai kembali kotak bekal siang Ryeowook. Ia tidak mempedulikan wajah Ryeowook yang menekuk kesal dan hanya duduk memperhatikan Yesung menghabiskan sisa makan siangnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana bentuk _yeojachigu_-mu itu? Kenapa dia jadi menerimamu?"

Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bersender di pohon. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan memperlihatkan photo Krystal pada Yesung. "Dia cantik kan _hyung_? Aku melihatnya mengikuti lomba bernyanyi, mengajaknya jalan-jalan kemudian mengatakan perasaan sukaku. Dia menerimaku sekitar lima hari lalu."

"Dia hanya balas budi padamu. Kau pasti diputuskan dalam satu minggu ini," cibir Yesung setelah memperhatikan _yeoja_ bernama Krystal yang diperlihatkan Ryeowook.

Jduagh

Ryeowook mendorong pundak Yesung sedikit menjauh. "_Hyung_ jangan bicara seperti itu, aku pasti bisa menciumnya dan hubungan kami akan lama," ia berujar pasti.

Sedang Yesung tidak terlalu berminat, _namja_ berkepala besar itu sibuk menghabiskan sisa makanan di kotak bekal Ryeowook.

* * *

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

_Apapun yang terjadi setelah itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang harus dilakukan adalah tetap bersikap seperti biasanya dan tertawalah._

_Ohh iya..._

_Kalau kau teratawa jangan terlalu keras, akan sakit nanti saat kau menangis._

_First tutorial_

Sepulang sekolah Ryeowook segera menemui Yesung dengan membawa bekal makan siang yang diminta _namja_ kepala besar itu. Ia menemui Yesung di apartemen _namja_ tampan itu.

Luas!

Satu hal yang terfikir ketika Ryeowook melangkah masuk. Harusnya Yesung tinggal berdua di apartemen seluas ini. Sedikit berbeda jauh dengan apartemen Ryeowook yang minimalis. Tapi mengingat Yesung bisa mendapatkan uang dengan tarif sekali cium itu membuat Ryeowook mengerti. Mungkin akan sangat mudah membayar apartemen yang luas ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menciumnya kalau dalam keadaan gugup seperti itu?" Yesung sibuk memakan bekal makan siang buatan Ryeowook disaat _namja_ mungil itu diperintah untuk melakukan perkataan Yesung sebelumnya. Yesung memerintahnya untuk mencium peliharaannya sebagai pengganti Krystal. Itu adalah seekor anjing.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau anjing! Dan bagaimana bisa _hyung_ dibiarkan memelihara anjing di apartemen?" kesal Ryeowook menurunkan kembali anjing berbulu hitam dan putih yang begitu lucu. Membiarkan anjing itu kemudian mengitari tempat tidur yang kini sedang di duduki Ryeowook. Sedang _namja_ tampan itu duduk di kursi belajarnya. Keduanya sedang berada di kamar Yesung.

"Aku membayar lebih untuk anjing itu. Kalau begitu ganti saja dengan guling itu. Cepatlah!" perintahnya menunjuk guling berbalut kain putih bergaris merah yang berada tidak jauh dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menarik guling itu dan memeluknya, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke guling seolah sedang mencium seorang bayi. "Apa kau pikir _yeoja_ itu bayi heoh? Dia akan kabur kalau kau memajukan bibirmu seperti _namja_ mesum."

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya kesal karena apa yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia dikatakan _namja_ mesum oleh Yesung. bukankah Yesung lebih mesum darinya, buktinya mencium Ryeowook tanpa aba-aba kemudian meminta bayaran.

Yesung meletakkan kotak bekal makan di atas meja nakas kemudian duduk di hadapan Ryeowook dengan menyilakan kaki. Ia menarik kepala Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu melepaskan guling di genggamannya.

"Rileks... Kau harus rileks saat melakukannya. Apalagi untuk pertama kali. Ciuman itu adalah prilaku yang paling indah saat berhubungan," jelas Yesung menangkup wajah mungil Ryeowook. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook tanpa membuka mulutnya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan dan mampu membuat Ryeowook menutup matanya untuk merasakan kelembutan itu. Helaan nafas kehidupan yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Kau memang lebih cocok jadi _uke_!"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya dan mendelik menatap Yesung yang bicara seperti itu. Dengan jarak yang begitu singkat ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Yesung, bibir atas yang tipis dan bibir bawah yang sedikit lebih tebal. Hidung mancung, sepasang obsidian kembar yang tajam dan gesture wajah yang tampan. Tapi Ryeowook memilih diam dan tidak membalas ucapan Yesung.

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan," ucap Yesung melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Ryeowook. Ia kembali turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil kembali makan siang untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

Ryeowook mencoba beberapa kali tapi hasilnya tetap saja terlihat aneh. Namun Yesung mulai bosan melihatnya, _namja_ tampan itu kemudian meluluskan tahap pertama Ryeowook dan memintanya pulang.

"Aku ingin beristirahat. Kau juga sudah dua jam berada di apartemenku. Cepatlah pulang!"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengajaknya berkencan di Lotte world besok."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan dan membalik tubuhnya keluar dari apartemen Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu menunduk pelan sebelum menghilang dari koridor apartemen karena Yesung masih mengawasinya sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Yesung-_hyung_ aneh. Muahh... Chhh... Chhh~"

Sembari menunggu lift berhenti, Ryeowook yang berada di dalam mencoba mengulang pembelajarannya seorang diri. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau di dalam lift juga ada _cctv_. Mungkin _namja_ manis itu lupa kalau saja seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari suatu tempat. Ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa kali dan menutup matanya. Namun sikapnya kembali normal saat lift berdenting dan berhenti.

≠**Ý≠**

_Ciuman, bahasa cinta yang paling klasik._

_Memberikan rasa nikmat tersendiri dalam sebuah hubungan._

_"Besok sore jam tiga di Lotte world. Aku merindukanmu chagi."_

**Send**

Ryeowook mengirim sebuah pesan singkat ke _server_ Krystal. Ia menunggu balasannya cukup lama. Mungkin sudah hampir dua jam sejak ia mengirim pesan itu.

Drtttt

Sebuah pesan masuk ke _server_ ponselnya. Segera saja Ryeowook membukanya.

_"Besok datang ke tempatku jam 5."_

_Namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan menyila kakinya sebelum membalas pesan yang datang dari Yesung.

_"Untuk apa? Aku mulai kencan jam 3."_

Tidak terlalu lama kemudian ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah nomer sedang menghubungi membuat Ryeowook mengangkatnya.

_**"Datang ke tempatku jam lima. kau bisa menyelesaikan ciuman hanya dalam tiga menit."**_

Tutttt tuutttt

Panggilan itu berakhir dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini menatap layar ponselnya. Suara Yesung terdengar berat namun sangat _mainly_. Akhhh Ryeowook jadi ingin punya suara seperti itu. Bukan suara tenor yang terdengar imut di telinga tiap orang seperti yang dimilikinya.

Drrttt

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar dan ia segera membuka pesan yang masuk.

_"Aku mengerti oppa~ sampai bertemu besok"_

Hatinya sedikit senang saat mendapat pesan balasan dari krystal. Hari ini ia tidak bertemu Krystal karena segera ke tempat Yesung sampai sore hari. Besok itu berarti satu minggu mereka jadian dan kencan pertama dengan Krystal. Ryeowook sangat berharap bisa melakukan ciuman itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kejam memang!_

_Tuan yang baik hati, dengarkan permintaanku._

_Beri ruang untukku bisa berada begitu dekat denganmu. Apapun yang akan terjadi, setelah ini akan banyak hal lain lagi yang harus kita kerjakan._

Suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan bila tuan bisa berciuman dengan pasangan tuan.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu melihat Ryeowook yang membereskan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam ransel. Bahkan ruang kelas mereka masih terdengar gaduh oleh bincangan teman-teman yang lain. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu hanya menatap aneh pada temannya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau akan berlibur lama?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Ryeowook memakai ranselnya. Ini sudah jam setengah dua siang hari. Setengah jam akan digunakan diperjalanan. Lalu mencari bunga kemudian mulai menunggu Krystal. Itu yang direncanakannya. "Aku akan berkencan dengan Krystal. Lalu menciumnya," Ryeowook mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan berbisik sesuatu yang membuat _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"_Arraseo_! Lalu dia akan memutuskanmu! Haha," tawa Sungmin pecah dan membuat Ryeowook memukul pundaknya pelan.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan! Aku pergi duluan!"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Tak peduli sudah berapa lama Ryeowook menungu Krystal tapi _yeoja_ cantik itu tak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir dua jam dan bunga segar yang dibeli Ryeowook perlahan sedikit berubah karena cuaca yang panas. Tapi _namja_ manis itu masih setia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Lotte world menjadi pemandangan bagi beberapa pengunjung. Ia menjadi perhatian karena wajahnya yang manis, tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, jass abu-abu sebagai siswa SM High school dan beberapa tangkai mawar merah yang ditata dengan beberapa tangkai daisy menemaninya.

_Namja_ manis itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah hampir jam lima sore dan ia harus pergi ke apartemen Yesung. tapi panggilannya tidak di jawab Krystal, pesannya juga tidak dibalas oleh _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Drrrttt

"Cepat ke apartemenku bodoh!"

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya kesal menerima pesan dari Yesung. _namja_ manis itu mengitari sekeliling Lotte World kemudian memilih pergi setelah mengirim pesan singkat kalau ia sudah tidak menunggu Krystal lagi. Ia tidak ingin _yeoja_ cantik itu nanti datang dan mencarinya, biarlah dia sendiri yang menunggu _yeoja_ itu.

≠**Ý≠**

"_Hyung_!" panggil Ryeowok sedikit berteriak. Saat ini ia sudah berada di depan apartemen Yesung. tidak butuh waktu lama pintu bercat cream itu terbuka. menampilkan sosok Yesung yang hanya menggunakan kaos hijau polos dan celana jeans selutut.

"Kau kenapa? Sudah diputuskan?" tanya Yesung mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk, diikuti dengan kekehan pelan dari bibirnya. "Padahal masih begitu banyak teknik ciuman yang harus _hyung_ ajarkan padamu."

_Namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menuangkan secangkir lemon tea hangat untuk Ryeowook. "Heyy bicaralah sesuatu~ sangat tidak enak bicara seorang diri seperti ini." pinta Yesung akhirnya.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak diputuskan. Krystal tidak datang."

"Jadi kau tidak menciumnya?" tanya Yesung menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan dibawah dagu memperhatikan Ryeowook kini meletakkan sebuket mawar di atas meja di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana aku menciumnya? Dia saja tidak datang! _Hyung_ kenapa memaksa sekali aku ke sini jam lima?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya. Yesung mengendikkan bahunya dan berpindah duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia mengambil buket bunga milik Ryeowook yang mulai layu. Memperhatikan dan mencium aroma yang menguar dari bunga mawar merah itu. "Wanginya tidak cocok denganmu."

_Namja_ manis itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa Sungmin ataupun Yesung seperti punya sikap yang sama. Sama-sama suka mengejeknya dengan kata-kata. Padahal ia baru bertemu dengan Yesung dua hari lalu. Tapi sudah begitu akrab seolah sudah lama bertemu.

"Kau tahu Wook_-ie_?" tanya yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Ia menyesakkan kepala besarnya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook menimbulkan sensasi geli untuk _namja_ mungil itu. "Ciuman itu suatu tindakan sederhana yang begitu romantis. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kalau terlalu memaksa. Harus perlahan dan..merasakan perasaan pasangan untuk memilikinya lebih."

Suara baritone Yesung membuat Ryeowook harus menahan suara desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya akibat sentuhna nafas dan bibir lembut Yesung di lehernya.

"_Hyung_ mau mengajariku lagi tahap ciuman kedua?"

"_Anio_!" ucap Yesung segera menjauh dari Ryeowook. Ia membuat jarak dan melempar bantalan sofa mengenai wajah Ryeowook. Rambut _namja_ manis itu kini berantakan karena apa yang dilakukan Yesung barusan.

"Masakan aku sesuatu. Aku lapar!" perintah Yesung mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu dapur.

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal. Ia menahan amarahnya seorang diri. Sebagai _namja_, Ryeowook memang suka memasak tapi bukan untuk Yesung juga. "Cepatlah!" perintah Yesung sekali lagi tapi sekalipun dalam keadaan kesal ia tetap bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Hanya ada ramen di sana. benar saja, bahkan cabe saja tidak ada. Yang ada cuma makanan instan.

≠**Ý≠**

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memutuskannya? Bukankah dua hari lalu ia tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Yesung yang kini duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia kembali memakan bekal makan siang yang dibawa Ryeowook. Sedang _namja_ manis itu sibuk dengan guling Yesung. menciumnya dengan berbagai cara. Sudah empat hari ia berlatih ciuman dengan Yesung. Dan sudah tak terhitung bibirnya di kecup oleh _namja_ tampan itu.

_"Oppa... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok."_

Sebuah pesan singkat dibaca Ryeowook di _server_ ponselnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya membaca pesan dari Krystal. Segera saja _namja_ manis itu mendial nomor Krystal tapi operator yang mejawabnya.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Yesung cepat. _Namja_ tampan itu berjalan menaiki ranjangnya, menyila kakinya menghadap Ryeowook dan menyingkirkan guling dari pelukan Ryeowook. Ia menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan menatap iris coklat itu.

"Dia hanya balas budi padamu. Percayalah besok pasti dia akan memutuskanmu."

Yesung yang sebelumnya membaca pesan singkat di ponsel Ryeowook kini mendapat _mood_ kesal dari _namja_ manis itu. Ia tidak suka pada setiap orang yang meragukan hubungannya dengan Krystal.

"Manusia bukanlah robot yang dapat memiliki _mood_ yang sama setiap saat."

Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung dan memilih meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu saat Yesung baru saja ingin mencium Ryeowook seperti biasanya.

"Hahh~" kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Kalau kau bukan robot harusnya kau bisa merasakannya Wook_-ie_," lirih Yesung pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu kini sendirian. Saat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan Ryeowook telah berjalan pulang.

Ciuman itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang. Bukan sekedar seperti ungakapan 'I love you'. Tapi lebih dari itu adalah ingin memiliki pasangan secara lebih. Ada arti yang berbeda-beda ketika bibir menyentuh titik sensitive pasangan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ini hanya dua chapter saja. Kalian menginginkan kelanjutannya? Katakan padaku :*

Bagian kedua sudah selesai, hanya menyisahkan ending saja yang belum kuketik. Untuk The Heaven Partner akan aku publish setelah fanfic ini. Secepatnya :* untuk TRAMPA aku ingin mengubah alurnya jadi aku butuh cukup waktu untuk mengetik ulang lalu berfikir kembali. Terima kasih banyak untuk waktu yang kalian gunakan membaca fanfic ini ^^ mari meriahkan april tahun ini dengan taburan YeWook ^^

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
